User talk:Skull26374
Hi, welcome to MySims Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Skull26374 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mistertrouble189 (Talk) 20:33, 21 March 2009 Good work Hey, nice work with the recent edits you've been making and all those character pages you created. And adding the categories too! Good work. Do you have screenshots/images of Sims you could add to these articles? If so, do upload them! If not, no worries. Also, see if you can add the tag and the to the pages you've been making. Keep it up!--Mistertrouble189 20:33, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Annie Radd Ah, thanks for the heads up! I found the pic on Google and thought it was Annie since she and the "real" Annie have the same clothes so I assumed this was a MySims version of Annie (as I have never seen her in MySims). Also, when you post messages to talk pages, please remember to sign your remarks by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by using the button on the edit toolbar. Thanks and happy editing!--Mistertrouble189 03:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Tabs Alright so for tabs, you create a base page (name of character, for instance - "Joe"). On that page, you'd put down the following: Joe (MySims)|MySims||you Joe (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Joe (MySims Party)|MySims Party and save page (since it'll appear as one line when I save this message, just edit this page to see how it should be or go to like Poppy's page and edit that and view it under "wikitext source", last button on the right on the blue bar on the edit screen). Now the tabs will appear when you create the "Joe (MySims)" and "Joe (MySims Kingdom)" ans so on. Simple as that. Create a base page, add the tabs I wrote above (just adjust it by name and game, if the character only appears in MySims and Kingdom, remove the Party section of the tab, etc.) Then create the subpages. Hope this is clear. See User talk:CrystalYoshi for my other written explanation if you need to see it. --Mistertrouble189 04:45, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :*No problem, we all know hoe "oh so wonderful school computers" can be sometimes haha. Anyway, what pages have you been working on with the tabs? I can probably fix/adjust them.--Mistertrouble189 23:12, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::*I see you got to them before I could, but that's no problem, it means you are learning! You've been doing great, especially for the MySims Party tabs.--Mistertrouble189 17:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Hopper and Hosts *Yeah I thought it wasn't Hopper, but I'll replace it once we can get an actual pic of him. *Don't worry, I was confused at first but I got used to it after a while lol, I'll take care of it, no worries. --Mistertrouble189 15:23, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Good eye! I've never had an uber Sim espacally Hopper beside in MySims Kingdom/ PARTY! So I thought that Hopper used to be normal skin. I did not upload that. Totaldramaman 19:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) RE:MySims Agents That's what I thought until I did some research (Google, lol) and saw that it is apparently a game in the works. There's even some screenshots that I may upload sometime and add to the MySims Agents page. Also as for the release date being June 16, that's probably an error by the website that published it. Other sites say it will be released on the 30th of September this year which seems realistic. This was brought up on Talk:MySims Agents I think.--Mistertrouble189 02:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RE:No Pic I noticed that and it's not a problem. I'm going to get some picture of a figure with a "?" on it and replace File:NEEDED.jpg with it.--Mistertrouble189 22:08, 9 May 2009 (UTC) *Ok--Mistertrouble189 22:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RE:MySims Racing Pics Done.--Mistertrouble189 20:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Sign your posts When you go to my talk page, please sign your posts. Otherwise I can't type back. Trying to help both of us out,Totaldramaman 21:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Main Page Hey, nice changes, I've been meaning to do them for some time but never got to it haha.--Mistertrouble189 16:19, 30 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Minigame Pics Done, and I must say...Nice Work!!! Glad to see you were able to find the pics without the background in them in addition pics for Brandi and Mel =). Sweet. --Mistertrouble189 19:57, 30 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Polls Sure, just leave a message on Talk:MySims Wiki Polls and I will schedule it in. Be sure to include the question and 4 choices.--Mistertrouble189 20:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *Sorry for the delay, but I updated the poll. It will run until Friday/Saturday of next week before the Cutopia poll goes up.--Mistertrouble189 01:41, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Thingy *I has done da sidebar thingy. :OOO *walks away eatin' corn* --Blankeh 03:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :*'Kay, I have done it, but has you done the PC characters yet? :O --Blankeh 15:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) *I actually don't know how to do that, I leave the sidebar tasks to Blankeh, so leave him a message XD lol. --Mistertrouble189 17:17, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Portal:MySims Characters * Ehhh, sorry about that. :O Didn't realize what you were doin'. I shall leave you to doin' that. --Blankeh 16:33, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Professor Nova As said in the History, I saw her in the Gamespot MySims Racing demo. --Blankeh 01:13, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Promotion - Admin Congrats! After seeing all of your hard work and dedication, Blanky and myself have agreed to promote you to admin! Woot! Please add yourself to My Sims Wiki:Administrators.--Mistertrouble189 03:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Re: *shrug* *All I has been doing is making the Wiki's front page and stuff prettyful. :O Hm, maybe I should be writin' more articles. Corn! I might work on the Scrolls page or sumthin'...there are some stuff on the sidebar on the Game Aspects with MySims Kingdom that have links to nonexisting pages that I was plannin' to create, which you can help with if you desire, but you do not have to the tedious Scroll page. And I will make the ugly button! Uh...with Sir Charles, I suppose. Chaz is ugly. --Blanky 20:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC)